


Promise

by peppernxt



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, No Plot/Plotless, spain but with no s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppernxt/pseuds/peppernxt
Summary: tw: HEAVY angst, no happy ending, bloodJust a sad lil drabble. please don’t read if sad endings upset u, im not tryna ruin anyone’s week!! i just really like writing sad stuff. it’s not for everyone, take care of urself please <3
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Promise

“Renee, look, we’re-“ She turned to look at Renee, horror stealing the air from her lungs. Renee staggered, clutching her stomach as a dark red stain blossomed from her abdomen. She collapsed into Natalie’s arms.  
Renee’s breaths were labored, her stomach soaked in dark crimson. An involuntary cry tore from Renee’s throat as Natalie applied pressure to the wound.  
“I’m sorry,” Natalie’s words spilled from her mouth, “You’re going to be alright, just hold on a little longer. Don’t leave me, Renee. Stay with me, you’re going to be fine,”  
Natalie’s hands moved expertly, but all of the gauze she’d applied was already heavy with blood.  
“Merde,” Natalie cursed, her voice thick. Renee’s strained breaths were interrupted by agonized gasps, her body convulsing at Natalie’s touch.  
“You’ll be alright Renee, I promise,”  
“Nat,” Renee rasped out between gasps, “I-“ she grunted in pain.  
“Shh, Renee don’t speak. Just stay with me, please stay with me,” Natalie pleaded.  
“I’m- sorry,” Renee gasped, her body slackening in Natalie’s hands.  
“Renee!” Natalie cried through gritted teeth. She paused, waiting for a response she knew wouldn’t come. “Renee-“ she choked out between sobs, holding her lover in her arms for the last time.


End file.
